Love of a Lifetime
by M.Fenstermaker
Summary: Two words: Wedding day


Title: Love of A Lifetime

Author: M. Fenstermaker

Summery: Monk and Sharona's wedding day. Told from Sharona's point of view.

Disclaimer: I don't own Monk. Wish I did. It's owned by USA Network and Mandeville Films.

Rating: G

My alarm clock goes off. Interrupting my dream. The clock radio is playing a song from the eighties that I can kind-of remember. _"I've finally found the love of a lifetime…a love to last my whole life through". _I reach up to turn it off. I glance at the time. Seven o'clock. Normally I'd be dragging myself out of bed. Get ready and head off to Adrian's to start my day full of moist towelettes, and crime scenes. Today was different I reminded myself as I looked into the mirror. Today I was getting remarried. And not to some guy I've been dating for awhile that Adrian had been able to meet and not done something to ruin my chances. In fact it's the last person that anyone would think I'd agree to spend my life with. That's because it is Adrian. I smile at my reflection in the mirror and go to the bathroom to take a shower.

I was fixing my hair when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to find my sister Gail in a blue bridesmaid dress.

"You look great", I told her. Gail walks in and I close the door behind her.

"Thanks, you haven't even done your hair yet"? She says as she follows me back into my bedroom.

"I tried it three times but I couldn't get it to look right", I answered as I started to do it again in front of the mirror.

"Becoming a perfectionist Sharona", Gail crosses her arms and sticks her hip out, "You not picking up Monk's way of life are you"?

"Gail", I drop my hair to relay, "I'm finally getting remarried. I want to look my best". We start to argue but thankfully it's broken up by Benji who enters through the open doorway with his tuxedo shirt not tucked in his black dress pants.

"Mom", he asks, "These pants don't fit right". I laugh and ask Gail to take him to his room to help him. I call after her to tell her Benji has a belt in his top drawer if she needs it. I start my hair over again for fifth time. I finish it and put on dress. It's ivory, strapless gown which was another thing Gail had a problem with. She wanted me to wear red or purple but not something so close to white. She told me that given my past employment I am the farthest thing from pure. I told her to bite me and bought the dress anyway. I grab my matching purse, a fake bouquet of red roses I made and call for Benji and Gail. We walk downstairs and outside my apartment complex to find a black sedan parked in front of the door. The driver door opens and out steps Lieutenant Disher in his formal police attire. 

"Very nice Lieutenant", I smile.

"This is thanks to Adrian", he tell us, "He said your car is too old and wanted to make sure you got to the station on time". I laugh lightly. He always had problems with my car and my driving. Gail decides to sit up front so she can flirt with Disher. I roll my eyes at her as I open the rear door for Benji and I. I look on the seat and see six long stem red roses tied with an ivory ribbon and a card. I pick up the roses and read the card. In Adrian's perfect penmanship it reads:

_Sharona- I've been ready for this day since I first told you I loved you. Six roses for the six years I've been blessed to have you and Benji in my life. I love you more then anything! - Adrian_…_P.S. Don't ask how I knew about the ivory ribbon._

I sit and wonder how many drafts he must have went through to create the card. For someone like Adrian it must have taken weeks. I look out the window and laugh to myself as we drive away. 

We arrive at the police station. I get out of the car along with Benji and Gail. We go up to the hearing room that has been set aside for us. I wait in the bathroom so Adrian doesn't see me before the ceremony. Checking my hair for a last time I throw my fake flowers in the trash. I decide to use the roses Adrian bought me for my bouquet. I look into the mirror. My last few minutes as Sharona Fleming, I thought. Soon I will be Sharona Monk. I smile at the sound my new last name. There's a knock on the bathroom door. It's Benji..

"Mom", he yells from outside the door, "We're ready to start". I open the door. 

"Come on in Benji", I tell him. He walks in nervously and looks around like he's looking for something. "Are you OK", I ask.

"Is there anyone else in here", he asks. I smile and kiss him on his forehead.

"No sweetie. It 's just me.", I sigh. Now it's time to get serious. "Benji are you ok with all this. I mean Mr. Monk and I getting married"?

"Yeah sure Mom", he responses like it never bothered him. 

I kiss him on the forehead again, "I just wanted to make sure you'd be ok with Mr. Monk as a father".

"Mr. Monk is cool mom. I've kinda thought like he was my dad for awhile", Benji replied, "Now he really will be". I can tell by his reaction that he's been excited for this day for a long time. I smile and give Benji a big hug.

"I love you Benji", I tell him.

"I love you too mom", he smiles, "Now let's go".

"OK", I grab my bouquet. Benji puts his arm out for me and we walk out of the bathroom.

I hear some music playing from inside the hearing room. The doors are closed so I can't quite make it out yet. I squeeze Benji arm and he looks up to be and smiles. I try to relax so I can control the butterflies I can feel in my stomach. I can't believe it's finally here. I have to admit that this isn't now I pictured myself getting married again but right now I could care less. I grip my bouquet tightly as the doors open. I glance down the walkway to see Adrian standing next to Capitan Stottlemeyer. I remember Adrian asking him if he would stand up there with him. For "support" as Adrian put it. But I think it's really to keep him from freaking out. Gail is on the opposite side as my "support". Adrian eyes finally meet mine and the butterflies that I thought had left come back tenfold. Benji walks me to the front of the room. I hug him tightly and kiss him on his cheek. He goes and sits next to Dr. Kroger who we also asked to attend. Adrian takes my hands in his and he smiles at me. 

"I love you", he whispers to me.

"I love you", I whisper back and smile. Judge Hatchet a good friend of Adrian's starts the ceremony. 

"We are here today to join Adrian Monk and Sharona Fleming. These two before you have chosen to recite their own vows to each other", he turns to Adrian, "Adrian".

Adrian opens his mouth to begin, "Sharona", I can feel his brown eyes looking into my soul, "When I met you for the first time I would have never dreamed we'd be standing here today. I was very sick when you first met me, and I did not think I'd ever be healthy again. And though I'm still not completely cured I am however doing a lot better. Because of you", I laugh nervously as he continues, "You were there through the good days and the bad ones and that made me fall in love you that much more", Adrian looks down at the ground and I know from his body language what's coming next.

"I thought after Trudy died I would spend the rest of my life alone", his eyes meet mine again, "You always cared about me and thanks to you I have never felt alone". I can feel a tear run down my cheek. Before I get a chance Adrian lifts up his hand to wipe it away. He continues his vows, "I love you Sharona. I always have and I always will. I want to spend my life with you. You are the angel sent to me from heaven and for that I will be forever grateful to have you in my life".

The ceremony seems to stop for a couple of seconds. Judge Hatchet continues by turning to me, "Sharona will you please read your vows"? 

I open my mouth, "Adrian", my words are shaky from trying to hold back my tears. I feel Adrian squeeze my hands for encouragement. I look in his eyes, take a deep breathe, clear my throat and begin again, "Adrian, through the last six years you have drove me to quit twelve times. But every time I always come back. At first I didn't know why but over time I realized it was because I couldn't imagine going a day without you". It is starting to get easier. I let out a sigh and continue.

"My life without you is meaningless. I can't seem to go a day without being around you. You make me feel like a whole person and without you in my life it would feel like a big piece is missing. I love you Adrian". he squeezes my hands again and I squeeze his back. We both smile and I see his love for me in his eyes. We exchange rings and seal our vows with a kiss. Judge Hatchet announces, "Mr. and Mrs. Adrian Monk". And we walk out the hearing room to everyone's applause. 

Everyone came back to my apartment for a reception. It wasn't until after eleven o'clock when everyone finally left. Gail helped clean up a little then she volunteered to take Benji to her house so Monk and I could be alone tonight. I go into my bedroom and get ready for bed. I walk back to the living room and find Adrian still cleaning. I sit down on the couch and watch him for a little. He reaches for a blue plastic cup sitting across the coffee table and says to me, "Aren't you going to help me clean up. This is still your apartment". 

I stretch out and yawn, "No, I'm too tired".

Adrian puts the cup down where it came from and looks at me, "Is that why you married me? Because I'm like a cleaning service".

I laugh and stand up. "No", I say as I walk over to him. I put my arms around his neck and look into his eyes, "I married you because I love you more then anything". I kiss him on his cheek playfully.

He puts our heads together and smiles, "I love you too". I smile.

"Come on", I grab his hand and try to pull him to my room, "Let's go to bed".

"But there's still so much to do Sharona. The dishes, vacuum the…". I stop him from giving me the list by kissing him.

"Adrian", I look toward the bedroom, "Let's go".

"Sharona", he whines. I know I won't win this battle without a fight so I put my hands on the sides of his face and kiss him passionately. That's enough to convince him. With his hand in mine I lead him into my bedroom. You know maybe that song was right. Sure Adrian isn't the most normal person, but his is the kindest, gentlest, most loving person I know. And while for the rest of our lives most people we meet will wonder how two people who are so different can be so much in love. But personally I don't care because for me I've finally found the love of a lifetime. 


End file.
